The present invention is directed to a furniture assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to a furniture assembly in the form of a cabinet having doors, shelves and support surfaces.
It has been found that there is a need for a compact desk that can be used in homes and offices having limited space. The desk should have integral cart units having support surfaces and a drawer. There is also a need for a desk that can be used in combination with a hutch assembly to provide a compact work center. This type of work center should have surfaces for supporting, for example, a computer monitor, a computer keyboard, a computer printer and a computer modem. The work center should also have a plurality of stationary and adjustable shelves for supporting, for example, computer speakers, computer programs and books. The work center should be stable so that one working at the work center would have secure surfaces upon which to work and store items. The work center should be aesthetically pleasing in both the open and closed positions.
The present invention satisfies the above-identified needs. The furniture assembly of the present invention provides a new and useful compact, aesthetically pleasing desk that can be used either alone or in combination with a hutch assembly.